Happens All the Time
by MaximumParanoia
Summary: His own outlook changed by his past self, Ben 10,000 contemplates if the same could work for another. BeVin. Chapter 1 Edited.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 (AF/UA/O). What I do own are the minor OCs.  
Series: Ben 10  
Title: Happens All the Time  
Pairing: BeVin  
Rating: T

Summary: His own outlook changed by his past self, Ben 10,000 contemplates if the same could work for another.

Some details have been tweaked, but come on, what do you expect when someones writing non-canon slash? Anyway, first thing I've written in a while so I'm pretty rusty. Funny thing, Ben 10 originally aired when my brother Benjamin was 10 years old. He has brown hair and green eyes. I still call him Ben 10 sometimes. **Updated (Error Fixes)**

* * *

With the sun setting just outside the windows of HQ, Ben found himself watching. Lost in thought. It wasn't that long ago he had been reminded life without a little fun was no way to live.

The new outlook didn't change everything though. He couldn't show this outwardly of course. After all, he was the Ben 10,000, problems and brooding weren't allowed.

Still, Ben heaved a sigh, things were worse for him now. Sure the hero was no longer drowning in work but now he was left wide open to the thoughts that always plagued him. The ones Ben tried desperately to escape.

Shaking his head the hero turned from the window. Trying to banish the train of thought his mind was on. Now, instead of being presented with the lush landscape painted in the fading orange tones of the sunset, he was greeted with the sight of cold metal and tech with some furniture sprinkled in to make it a bit more bearable.

Even with his changed outlook HQ could still use a bit of sprucing up. Maybe a good interior designer. "Nah." the hero thought aloud as he let his eyes take their focus away from the big picture as he forced his legs into action.

Heading to the elevator Ben waited for the doors to open before entering. A momentary look over the buttons and he selected one that would bring him to a single floor among the many that comprised the tower. With a slight, almost unnoticeable shutter, the elevator began its descent to the selected level. One that filled him full of grief each time he made this very trip down. Which was far too often it felt like.

The elevator came to a halt and Ben stepped out, eyes honing in on the sight of the Null Void projector.

That it held all of his worst enemies didn't bother the hero one bit. In fact, everyone could sleep better at night because of it. Ben's problem with the Null Void projector was that it served as a heavy hearted reminder of what he had to do.

It was a reminder of both why he was a workaholic and more so why he regretted every night he spent in his tower alone, even if he was not truly alone. His family was always close at hand after all. It was even part of the reason that Ben was so strict with his poor son, Kenny.

Ben gave one last, longing, look at the Null Void projector before turning his back on the center piece of the room. Eyes swimming with unresolved emotion. The brunet heaved his second sigh of the night. "Wish it could have ended differently." Although spoken with his back turned, the words were meant for the inanimate object he had come to look on. There was never a time that he could say those words were a lie, the hero meant them every night.

Again. This was really getting old. Every night it was the same old routine. By now it was bordering on an obsession, a very boring one too. Every night his father would come down and just stare at the clunky old projector like it was the tombstone of some dearly departed friend. Not that it even was, yeah, not even close. This routine just did not make any sense to him at all, probably never would. The boy figured now was the time to throw in the towel, right after his dad left of course.

This didn't take too long, the elevator doors were far from silent when they opened and closed. Signaling that his father, Ben had left the room. With the near empty space devoid of any life but himself Ken, Ben's young son, slipped out from behind the projector. Sure, it wasn't the greatest hiding spot in the whole wide world, but it worked. Once out the boy let out a highly annoyed groan.

At one point he thought it might be cool. Stay up late, follow his dad around. Heck, he thought he might even get to see a late night bad guy butt-kicking but no.

Nothing cool ever happened at night. Anyone would think that with Ben 10,000 for a dad that cool would just come along with the title. Really, it didn't. So after a week of nothing Ken decided that his dad was practically any different than anyone else's boring old parents. What with the nightly visits to stare at metal for an hour (that's what it felt like at least).

Bummed to have wasted even more time, Kenny waited on the elevator to come back down after being summoned so that he could head back up for some much needed sleep.

Boring old school was tomorrow after all. The ride up was quiet and the walk through the halls unnerving, like he was being watched. There was no reason to trust this feeling in his own home though. Not with their security. So with barely any breath spent on being afraid Ken retired to his room. Flopping down on the bed to fall asleep near instantaneously.

The boy was completely unaware that while the security was amazing, there was one man who could watch him and never have an alarm make a peep over. Ben had figured his son had been following him, each night making sure that his son made it up to bed. Would not be good if he spent too much time up and wandering. Although he did cut some slack with the following, kids will be kids after all.

A quiet and repressed chuckle left an amused look on the heroes face as he headed off to go to his own room. One day he would regale his son with the story. One day, maybe when he was a lot older.

With his nightly visit done with Ben tried to find comfort in returning to his own bedroom. To the bed he slept in alone every night after the divorce. Unlike Kenny though, Ben was unable to find sleep. His mind stuck on the thoughts that were constantly plaguing him.

Mattress molding to his body, comforter and sheets draped lightly over top. A feeling of warmth and belonging. The opposite of that time. It was all hostility and fights.

Poor Vilgax, actually he deserved what he got with all that he had done, got the brunt of the fallout. Luckily others rose up to oppose him in the aliens stead, along with everything else that flew the banner for good. Had no one rose up Ben would have begun to dwell on things. Even though he had begun to do that now, it was different. Had he dwelled back then the damage would have still been fresh. Now the wounds were ugly scars. Healed but still there, safer to waste hours thinking to them.

Ben let his eyes roam the ceiling as he thought over everything. _There is nothing to think about._ His mind told him.

Nothing would ever change after all, but his mind refused to rest. As if there really was more. _You have a son._ But no wife.

_You're a hero._ Subjective, he was the villain to his enemies.

_He hates you._

"Does he really?" The question was spoken aloud, asked of no one in particular. The hero half hoped that in the silence an answer would be given, but he was left disappointed as the room remained as silent as ever.

Vigorously ruffling up his hair, the hero groaned in his annoyance. Things just could **not** be easy for him, could they? _Of course not_, his mind said as it decided to play its game with him some more.

Hair now messed up thoroughly Ben draped an arm over his eyes, practically begging his body to just fall asleep. It was hard, keeping his mind quiet, but in the end

Ben finally succeeded. Heavy eyes falling shut as he found rest at long last, breathing evening out to a slow and steady rhythm. Seen only in the steady rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
